


A Helpful Explanation

by orphan_account



Category: Tenkai Kishi, Tenkai Knights, Tenkai Naito
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Implied Guren Nash/Beni (Tenkai Knights), Implied Slash, Implied Toxsa Dalton/Chooki Mason, M/M, One Shot, Supportive Ceylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toxsa wants to ask Ceylan about something that has been bugging him for a while. Honestly, it had been bugging him ever since Beni showed up at their school. Chooki had pointed out that she had given Guren a special look or something, and Ceylan had promised that he'd explain it to him later. Toxsa is tired of waiting, and wants the explanation now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helpful Explanation

**Ceylan:** Whoa. It's a girl. And she's looking at us.  
 **Chooki:** I think she's looking at Guren.  
 **Toxsa:** Why? Is something stuck in his teeth?  
 **Ceylan:** You're so young. I'll explain it to you later.  
[Episode 18: “The Key to Evil”]

* * *

**A Helpful Explanation** _  
_

School was finished for the day, but Toxsa couldn’t leave yet. The green-haired gamer needed to ask his blue-haired friend about something that had been bugging him for a while now. Honestly, it had been bugging him ever since Beni showed up at their school. Chooki had pointed out that she had given Guren a special look or something. Ceylan had promised that he'd explain it to him later, and Toxsa couldn’t wait any longer for an explanation.

Spotting his blue-haired friend among all the students was not going to be easy, especially since Ceylan usually jokes around with whoever he wants. He is a very sociable and likeable guy that way, no matter how annoying it is.

 _Finding Ceylan is like trying to find the secret portal to the next level, without knowing where to start. Basically, he could be anywhere. And unlike a video game, there are no cheat codes for finding Ceylan_ , he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar laughter ringing in his ears. It sounded like it came from behind him. Toxsa turned around to see Ceylan hanging with some girls from his class. They seemed to be having a good time, due to the fond looks on their faces. Toxsa walked hastily towards him, and pulled him away from the girls. His blue-haired let out a yelp, clearly confused as to why Toxsa had pulled him away like that. Ceylan raised his eyebrows at Toxsa like, _What?._ The green-haired boy glared at him, causing Ceylan to sigh and say goodbye to the girls. The blue-haired boy grinned at them as they waved goodbye.

“So, to what do I owe this honour, Toxic?” Ceylan asked jokingly, winking at Toxsa as they headed towards their bikes. Toxsa snorted at the nickname, cursing himself for telling Ceylan about it in the first place. His blue-haired friend looked at him expectantly, clearly curious as to where this conversation was going.

“You gonna explain the thing to me or not?” Toxsa inquired impatiently, taking a gander at the blue-haired boy walking next to him. Ceylan flashed a cheeky grin for a second, before meeting his friend’s gaze with faked confusion. His undying love for comedy and entertainment made his performance both believable and charming. Honestly, Ceylan is actually a pretty good actor.

“Explain what? And since when do you need my help anyway?” Ceylan asked jocularly, voice filled with humour. Toxsa shot an annoyed glare over at the blue-haired jokester, not pleased with the fact that his friend was enjoying his question so much. Even though, he’d probably act the same way if the roles were switched. However, they weren’t.

“The Beni-thing,” the green-haired boy demanded, completely ignoring the second question. Toxsa caught the sudden look of realization on the older boy’s face, and noticed the way he stiffened up a bit. Burying his hands in his pockets, Ceylan muttered something under his breath.

“Look, microchip, I shouldn’t be the one explaining that to you,” Ceylan spoke firmly, fiddling with his pockets. His voice was no longer filled with humour, making him sound like a completely different person. It felt weird for Toxsa to hear his friend’s voice sound so awkward. However, he waited for his friend to continue. The green-haired boy was definitely going to make Ceylan keep his word about explaining it.

A long uncomfortable silence followed as Ceylan debated whether he should explain it to his green-haired friend or not. He could feel his face reddening, chuckling nervously to break the silence. Toxsa groaned at his friend’s unwillingness, and glanced over at Ceylan. Noticing how flustered his friend looked, he chuckled softly.

“Ask a question about girls, and you’ll instantly shut up? Well, that’ll definitely come in handy in the future,” Toxsa noted cheekily, “Just tell me already, will you?”

“Fine!” the blue-haired boy groaned with annoyance and tints of embarrassment, “You know what love is, right?”

“Why do you ask?” Toxsa responded bluntly, eyes filled with confusion.

 _Who doesn’t know what love is? Love is the same thing as trust. Many male characters ‘love’ the female characters in video games, because the girl trusts the guy enough to let him save her or something,_ he thought, _Does Beni want Guren to save her? Save her from what?_

“I think Beni and Guren are in love,” Ceylan explained, reddening at the thought of his best friend and Beni being a couple. Avoiding eye contact with his younger friend, he chuckled nervously again. Toxsa was even more confused now, because of Ceylan’s awkward behaviour. The blue-haired boy hadn’t even answered his question in a way Toxsa would understand.

“Meaning?” Toxsa prompted abruptly, sounding completely dumbfounded.

“They wanna kiss each other, hold hands, hang out together, go on dates and romantically ride into the sunset together or something,” Ceylan listed half-heartedly, eyeing Toxsa expectantly. The green-haired boy made a disgusted face, shuddering slightly at his explanation.

 _Love sounded way cooler in video games_ , he decided for himself.

“Seriously? Who wants to do that?” the younger boy exclaimed, “Girls are gross!”

“It doesn’t have to be a girl, you know,” Ceylan smirked, winking teasingly at him, “Maybe you’re batting for the other team?”

“You lost me. And have you been hanging out with Chooki lately or something?” Toxsa responded quickly, causing Ceylan to roll his eyes at his friend. He had no idea how Ceylan managed to get rid of his awkwardness so fast, yet somehow he managed to act the way he normally does again. It seemed like Toxsa was the one being awkward now. The green-haired boy sent Ceylan a confused look, prompting him to explain it in a way he actually would understand.

“Some people fall in love with their best friend, because they just enjoy each other’s company so much,” Ceylan added softly, raising his eyebrows at Toxsa.

“W-what?” the green-haired boy stammered, not understanding what his friend was implying.

“I’m just saying that love is love,” the blue-haired boy stated simply as if it was obvious, “I won’t judge you for liking what you like, Toxsa.”

“I don’t understand!” Toxsa bellowed, getting tired of Ceylan’s unhelpful answers and terrible explanations. The older boy sighed heavily and shook his head, before grinning cheekily at the green-haired boy’s dumbfounded expression.

“Uh-huh. Maybe you’re too young to understand?” Ceylan laughed, “When I was your age-“

“I’m only a year younger than you!” Toxsa interrupted, sounding rather whiny. It sounded so pathetic that Ceylan had to let out a light-hearted laugh, while Toxsa crossed his arms out of embarrassment. He glared fiercely at the blue-haired boy, causing the other boy to shake his head again.

“Kids,” Ceylan sighed teasingly, striding away from his seemingly clueless friend. Toxsa cursed himself for even wanting Ceylan to explain it to him. Even though, seeing Ceylan so flustered and embarrassed about something for a minute was totally worth it. He could always ask Chooki about it later anyway.

 _Chooki would definitely answer the question in a way that was understandable. At least, he’d not treat the question like a joke. And Chooki knew basically everything, so it shouldn’t be a problem as long as he didn’t talk sports,_ Toxsa thought happily, _Chooki is awesome that way. He’s a good best friend, really supportive and actually pretty perfect. He makes people feel happy._

Toxsa snapped back to reality, when he heard his friend’s soft chuckling. He had no idea how long he had been standing there, staring longingly at the blue sky with a dreamy look on his face, but Ceylan was clearly enjoying how silly it looked. The green-haired boy reddened a little in the face as he cleared his throat, earning an encouraging nudge from Ceylan.

“I think I know what you were getting at,” Toxsa spoke softly, reddening even more at the thought of what he had just figured out. Ceylan carefully patted his back in an attempt to show his support, smiling at his friend.

“Good boy,” Ceylan marvelled, “How ‘bout some lime parfait before we meet up with the others?”

“Only if you play Doom Sploder 5 with me,” the green-haired boy rejoiced, holding out his hand.

“I’m so gonna beat you at your game,” Ceylan announced jokingly, shaking his green-haired friend’s hand to seal the deal.

“As if,” Toxsa smirked at him, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

 _Honestly, Ceylan isn’t that bad. He’s a funny, supportive and challenging goofball. And he’s actually not that bad at video games either. He’s definitely almost as good as Chooki when it comes to gaming skills,_ Toxsa realized, _Although he’s still not as awesome as Chooki. Nobody is._


End file.
